


I'm not gay!

by Hayden_Bell



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Bell/pseuds/Hayden_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Ste han sido descubiertos por medio mundo, eso no causó gracia a muchos, sobre todo a quienes los conocen un poco más. Ahora tienen que enfrentar las consecuencias de haber ocultado su relación y decidir qué es lo que sigue en sus vidas. Que todo termine o continuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un poco sobre Ste Hay, un personaje que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y al que le he agarrado mucho cariño. Las cosas que suceden no están en el canon, pero son como yo me las imagino, de una manera un tanto idílica. Quizá, antes de continuar, deberían haberme preguntado cómo seguirla. No se enojen conmigo, pero Brendan no fue de mis favoritos para Ste, a pesar de que éste le amó mucho más que a todos. Lo prefería con Doug, pero no se pudo, acepte a JP, pero no funcionó. Espero que con Harry encuentre lo que busca.

-¡No soy gay! –fueron sus contundentes palabras antes de salir corriendo, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese instante. Apenas escuchó los llamados de Ste, pero no fueron suficientes para detenerlo, pues ahora mismo no quiere saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo. –No soy gay, no soy gay… no lo soy. –se fue repitiendo una y otra vez mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad. Su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo lo más que pudo, apenas levantando el rostro para que no tuviera un accidente; su desesperación fue notoria para algunas de las personas que por ahí pasaban, llamando la atención más de lo que realmente quisiera. Cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de alguien se sentía juzgado. Odiaba sentirse así.

Mientras que por fuera solo parecía desesperado, por dentro la situación es mucho peor; su mente se convirtió en un huracán de pensamientos e ideas, de exceso de imaginación y de mucho temor. Por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente desnudo. Su padre ahora sabe que tiene una relación con Ste, que le lleva más años de los que quisiera admitir y de quien se siente profundamente atraído. Eso no lo puede negar. Lo que no entiende es por qué tienen que estereotipar todo. Sabe que la situación de los gays es más favorable en este siglo después de tantos de intensa represión, está consciente de que no tendrá muchos problemas a la hora de expresar lo que siente por cualquier otro hombre. Aunque ahora su mente, cuerpo y alma están en Steven. Pero no quiere ser un estereotipo para nadie, detesta serlo.

Topó con una persona al dar la vuelta en una esquina. No le importó. No está para ser amable en esos momentos, no tiene por qué soportar a nadie, ni siquiera cree que deba sentir compasión por nadie, es él quien le importa, nadie más. Es su cuerpo, es su vida lo único que le interesa en este preciso momento. Continuó su caminar por varias calles más hasta que logró llegar al parque y de inmediato se internó entre los árboles, deseando ocultarse del mundo y, si es posible, hasta de Dios; recorrió con velocidad algunos senderos hasta internarse más de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho. Llego hasta un minúsculo claro y sentándose en una roca suelta se echó a llorar. Todo iba perfecto, mantenía su relación con Ste en secreto y él estaba de acuerdo; tenían un trato silencioso con el que se sentían cómodos, no tenían por qué enterar a nadie y así podrían disfrutar de lo que tenían sin nadie que se atreviera a criticarles. Era especial, único.

Después de algunos minutos quiso dejar de hacerlo, ya no sentir rabia por la manera en que todos les miraron, pero no pudo, sus ojos no le obedecieron y siguieron derramando lágrimas por al menos diez minutos más. Hasta que parecieron acabarse. Se enjugó los ojos y se limpió las mejillas, esnifando y tomándose el rostro con frustración. Todo fue muy rápido. Apenas se vio descubierto, con todas las miradas puestas en ellos, deseó hacerse invisible, imaginarse en un momento distinto, ser otra persona; lo que fuera, con tal de no volver a ver las miradas de burla, de sorpresa e incluso de decepción. Fue horrible. La manera en que se sintió expuesto fue la peor de las sensaciones y está seguro de que no se lo desearía a nadie. Con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose cada vez peor dejó pasar un par de horas, lamentándose por dentro, deseando regresar el tiempo, tratar de cambiar lo que sucedió. De pronto el móvil sonó en señal de mensaje.

 **Ste:** ¿Dónde estás Harry? Tenemos que hablar.

Bufó e ignoró el mensaje, apagando el aparato. Está seguro de que intentará hacerle ver que ser gay no es malo, que puede serlo sin ningún problema y que nadie le juzgará por ello. Pero no quiere escucharlo ni tampoco quiere entenderlo. No es algo que él pueda explicarle y tampoco tiene 12 años. Sabe lo que significa ser gay, pero no por ello puede afirmar que lo sea. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? Quiso experimentar y le ha gustado, se enamoró de Ste y quiere estar con él. ¿Qué más puede haber? No se trata de una cosa u otra, se trata de amor, de lo que siente por una persona. No de su género y la manera en que ejerce su sexualidad. Está seguro de que es una verdadera mierda todo lo que ahora se hace en la comunidad gay, porque no hay nada de lo que él es, no se siente identificado. Él solo es Harry y quiere seguirlo siendo siempre.

¿Es que ahora esperan que se vista de mujer? ¿O que se maquille? ¿O lo que vean luchando por sus derechos como todo un activista? ¿O que se case? ¿Quién coño dice que quiere tener derecho a casarse? Solo quiere estar unido a alguien porque quiere estarlo, no porque lo determinen a ello. Convivir con quien ama, darle todo lo que tiene, sentirle siempre cerca, despertar a su lado, tener sexo desenfrenado cada vez que se le dé la gana. ¡Sin que nadie tenga que saberlo! Es su intimidad, su manera de vivir la vida. Las bodas son para los religiosos, son sus costumbres, él es diferente, él no necesita que una institución ratifique su amor; porque su amor es distinto a lo convencional desde su postura. Está dispuesto a ser diferente y quedarse con ello, no tiene el menor interés de tratar de ser como los demás y meterse con sus tradiciones; es su elección, de nadie más.

Todas esas cosas las reflexionó durante más minutos, hasta que la luz del sol empezó a disminuir y el ruido de su cabeza comenzó a ceder.

Cuando se puso de pie ya se había decidido. Encendió el móvil mientras comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a ir al único lugar en el que necesita estar ahora mismo. El aparato comenzó a sonar durante varios momentos con mensajes, no miró ni uno de ellos y solo contestó al único remitente que le interesa.

 **Harry:** Te veo en el puente.

Fue todo lo que escribió y volvió a apagarlo, porque está seguro de que pronto alguien más intentará llamarle y hasta que no hable con Ste y queden claras las cosas, no puede quedar con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre. Se encaminó directo al puente, sus pasos fueron firmes y determinados, nada podría detenerlo. Con valentía enfrentó las miradas de quienes se atrevieron a encararle y ninguna pareció perturbarlo. Todavía no llegaba al lugar fijado cuando alcanzó a verle a la mitad del puente, estaba de espaldas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrándose intranquilo; seguro debe tener sus propios dilemas como para seguir comportándose inmaduro. Es un buen chico, lo sabe, ha sufrido más de la cuenta, pero ha salido adelante. Tiene más experiencia en las relaciones, pero está seguro de que lo único que necesita es que alguien le ame una vez más y Harry se dispone a ser esa persona. Continúa su caminar hasta que Ste le ve, pero le espera, como dudando si de verdad se trata de él. Al estar a solo unos centímetros no puede evitar torcer una sonrisa y mostrar una expresión de arrepentimiento. Ste le abraza.

Se mantiene así por un largo rato, dejándose embriagar por sus aromas y deseando aplacar sus agitadas mentes para llegar a las mejores respuestas. Cuando Ste rompe el abrazo de inmediato tiene la necesidad de volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero tiene que ser valiente y mirarle a la cara. En ella pudo ver dolor, más dolor del que quisiera seguir viendo. Con seguridad le acaricia la mejilla y le observa entrecerrar los ojos, disfrutando del gesto. Ahora está seguro de lo que siente. Toma sus manos, se olvida del mundo y se dispone a decir todo aquello que su corazón y su mente tratan de expresar de manera coherente.

-No soy gay. –fueron sus primeras palabras, notando un haz de decepción en los ojos de Ste, que hace una mueca de dolor. –No me interesa serlo. –continuó. –Porque solo quiero que me ames a mí, a Harry. Soy yo, no soy ningún estereotipo, ni haré las cosas que muchos hacen con tal de llamar la atención. Prefiero mi vida íntima al resguardo de nuestros cuerpos, en una casa, como una familia si tú quieres. Pero no me verás exigiendo nada a nadie, porque tampoco quiero que me exijan. Solo quiero estar contigo en cualquier lado, caminando, besándonos, tomados de la mano, expresando nuestro amor de las mil maneras posibles. Solo tú y yo, sin nadie que se interponga ni intente imponernos nada. Tú hijos crecerán, si yo los tengo también crecerán; pero nuestro amor será para siempre, perdurará durante todas las edades y seguirá así por la eternidad. Solo te quiero a ti. Nada más. –por fin expresó todo lo que tenía que decir. Ste escuchó paciente y con la mirada fija en su joven amante, mostrando todo el interés que realmente tiene.

-Y yo a ti. –con lágrimas en los ojos tomó a Harry de la nuca y le besó con todo el amor que siente en ese momento, no un simple sentimentalismo, algo más, algo que no puede expresar más que con gestos, con actos. Sus bocas se acoplaron a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechas una para la otra, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en un nuevo abrazo, embonando a la perfección. Todo en ellos, al estar juntos, parece indicar que fueron creados específicamente para ellos. Se mantuvieron entre beso y beso por varios minutos, siendo observados por algunos curiosos que intentaban descifrar si aquello realmente es posible. Que dos chicos se amen solo puede dejar en claro que soy gays. ¿Pero lo son?

Cuando por fin se separaron sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y fue como si se miraran por primera vez, como si se encontraran con alguien completamente distinto. Ste decidió que era momento de corresponder a la madurez emocional que demostró Harry minutos antes. Algo sorprendente para su edad, pero digno de él. No todas las personas tienen la capacidad de darse cuenta de lo que realmente deben hacer, tampoco para dejar claro que están dispuestos a arriesgarse, siempre que la otra persona tenga la misma disposición. Si no es así, entonces no hay mucho de qué hablar, pues sería evidente que no están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Tampoco soy gay, ni quiero serlo sin ti. –fueron sus primera palabras, tratando de expresar lo que también siente. –Es claro que eres más adulto que yo. –dijo después, obteniendo una sonrisa de Harry. –Pero me gusta que sea así. Estoy dispuesto a pasar una vida contigo y, de ser posible, continuar por siempre. He despertado junto a ti algunas veces, pero ahora lo deseo más que todas esas, no porque no te amara, sino porque ahora te amo con mayor intensidad. Eres la parte que me hacía falta, lo que somos. –sonriendo depositó un casto beso en los labios del menor. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –fue como si todas las heridas y cicatrices en el corazón, alma y cuerpo de Ste se borraran con esas simples palabras. Ya no tiene por qué sujetarse al pasado, ahora solo desea mirar al futuro y encontrarse con Harry en él.

Harry tomó a Ste de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí para pegar sus frentes y soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad. –Gracias. –fue la simple palabra y el mayor entendió a qué se refería, porque él también está agradecido. Son, con toda probabilidad, la cosa más seria y sana que hay en toda la región. Animados por sus propias palabras no necesitaron decir más, se sonrieron otra vez y tomándose de la mano comenzaron a caminar. No están seguros de lo que les espera y tampoco quieren pensar mucho en ello. De lo que sí están seguros, es que pueden enfrentarse a todo lo que la vida les depare a partir de ahora, pues se tienen el uno al otro.

Un hombre con una cámara, dedicado a buscar las mejores imágenes que el mundo puede ofrecer, al verles de espaldas, caminando y con la cabeza de Harry recargada en el hombro de Ste, fue suficiente inspiración para dedicarles un momento de su atención y plasmar su amor para la posteridad. Esa imagen sería publicada meses después en ‘las mejores imágenes del año’.

[+][+][+]

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ;)


End file.
